


good things fall apart

by flustraaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, malec break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: “Did I say something wrong? Did you hear what I was thinking? Did I talk way too long when I told you all my feelings that night? Is it you? Is it me? Did you find somebody better? Someone who isn't me, 'cause I know that I was never your typeNever really your type”- good things fall apart (illenium and jon bellion)
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	good things fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hey my boyfriend broke up with me so you can thank him for this 🥵🥵

Alec stands at the edge of the balcony over looking the city, the box of what once was and what could’ve been looming over his shoulder.

breaths stutter with the clicking of a lock all to familiar. A pair of solemn footsteps that he knows all too well fill the space and his throat tightens— eyes pricking with the burning of hellfire.

but then the the glass door slides open and his shoulders sink with the weight of one thousand anvils.

“i just thought,” Magnus starts slowly, and Alec knows that his frame is sunken without even turning, “that you deserve an explanation, you know?”

“i think i got the point when you closed the door.”

Alec isn’t sure why he’s reverting into his old bitter self, but he knows that he’s to hurt to try and prevent it. he swore he’d never be angry at Magnus, but promises are made to be broke, right?

“Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, and there’s something in his teary voice that causes Alec to flinch— violently so, “look at me.”

Alec shakes his head, “I can’t do that.”

“you’re going to tell me,” Magnus pauses, clearly trying to find the right words, the smell of cigarettes littering his clothing— but nothing is strong enough to mask the scent of sandalwood and distress, “that you didn’t feel the distance.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Alec manages, “I want to be but I’m not. I want you to be happy.”

“ _Alexander_.”

Magnus voice reeks with desperation, they’re not together but that doesn’t mean Alexander isn’t still the love of his life. 

Alec only brings his hand up to his eyes, wiping the traitorous tears that spill from his eyes, “I think it would just be best if you left, Magnus.”

“I don’t want to get your hopes up, but this might not be the end. You know?” He isn’t sure how else to word it. 

Alec can’t help but roll his eyes, tears cascading down his cheeks as he breaths in the harsh November air.

“ _Please_ leave.”

For a long moment, neither moves. Seconds pass, ticking slowly into minutes before Magnus’s figure begins to fade and the door clicks shut once more.

and it’s only then, that Alec allows himself to break. 


End file.
